


Searching and Searching

by therebaeka



Series: Morgan's Questionable Decision in Fates [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Inigo-centric, Morgan-centric, Sibling Relationship, codependent mornigo siblings, inigo needs a hug, look at where you are look at where you started, lucina needs to give out hugs, morgan needs a hug, robin!inigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therebaeka/pseuds/therebaeka
Summary: Through the years, Morgan and Inigo have continuously searched for each other. They don't need anyone but each other. They are going to remain together, and nothing would take them from the other. They'd search and search and search until they reach the end of the world for the other.---In which Morgan and Inigo have unhealthy codependency going on. They're going to look for each other - no timelines and no worlds are going to stop that.





	Searching and Searching

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first draft. I've pushed the last parts to make it for May 24 - Brother's Day in the US even though I'm not from the US. I have no excuse for this except the fact that I've started a new save file in my Awakening - FeMU who was supposed to fucking fulfill my Lonbin needs but ended with Chrom again. Damn it, Chrom, your supports sucks but your story!Chrobin is so beautiful, damn it.

At ages 3 and 5 respectively, Morgan and Inigo were closer than any other siblings in the realm. Their family lived in a land north of Ylisse, a vast expanse given to them by the exalt. They were near Regna Ferox yet far from other villages. The two did not have many friends their age. The ones they knew, children of friends of their parents, lived in the capitol. So it was safe to say that Morgan was Inigo’s best friend and Inigo was Morgan’s own.

They were each other's playmates. It was rare to see without the other or even closely tailing behind them. So Olivia was quite surprised to see her daughter running inside one of the guest room without Inigo behind him. She got worried when she saw her son running around their home alone without Morgan at his heels. She was worried they fought or something alike.

“Hello, dear,” Olivia lowered herself to her son's eye level. “What are you doing all alone today?”

“I'm looking for Morgie.” Her son responded.

“Oh? And why are you looking for Mor?” She asked. “Usually, I have to look for one of you and I'd find the other. Did you two fight?”

“No, mama, Morgie and I are playing!” Ini gave a small grin.

“What are you two playing?” Olivia asked, before adding a jest. “Hmmm, are you playing shadows again? Is Morgan hiding behind you?” She tickled him by his side and pretended to search behind him.

Inigo gave a giggle. “No, mama, Morgie isn't hide behind me. We're playing hide and seek.” Her son said. “I'm it so I have to look for her. She's very good with hiding. I’ve been looking for her  _ everywhere _ . Ah, have you seen him anywhere, mama?”

“I have but,” She shook her head. “I don't think I'm supposed to tell you. After all, you have to seek her out yourself, right?”

Inigo pouted before nodding his head, a determined look on his face. “Don't worry, mama, I'll find her. I'm good at looking for Morgie, y’know.”

“I know, dear.” Olivia laughed, giving her son a peck on the forehead before letting her go to look for his sister.

Later, she will hear Morgan’s loud laughter mixing with Inigo’s soft ones. The sound of their running together will assure her that all was well in her home.

\---

There was a storm outside. It was a rarity Ylisse, only happening once or twice a year. But tonight seemed to really be a bad weather. Wind blew terribly hard outside. Flashes of light followed moments later by rumbles of thunder. Robin screwed his eyes shut and turned to hug his wife, trying to mute the sounds outside.

Robin heard the sound of the door creaking and he was quick to action, untangling from his wife, reaching for the tome hidden under his pillow, and rising to protect her. He heard Olivia rustling awake and he had to move his body to guard her before he stared at the intruder. He blinked. Once, twice.

“Hello there, Inigo, what’s got you up this late?” Robin tried to make his voice as soft as he can. He put down his arms.

Inigo looked down at his feet, the blanket wrapped around his neck trailed behind him like a royal cape. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“You didn’t, dear,” Olivia said, motioning for their son to join them in the bed. Inigo did, running towards his mother and climbing from her side of the bed. She patted his head and allowed the boy to snuggle in him. “What’s wrong?”

Robin sat closer to them and wrapped the two in an embrace. He felt Inigo shivering before calming down slowly but surely. “You can tell us anything, Inigo.”

He mumbled something that was muffled by his face hiding in his mother's bosom. Robin rubbed his son's back, encouraging him to speak up.

Inigo sniffled, head raising. “I got scared by the thunder.” His face was red, likely from embarrassment.

Olivia cooed at her son. “Oh, there's nothing to be embarrassed about that, dear.” She said. “We all get frightened sometimes.”

Inigo shook his head. “You two don't.”

Robin met Olivia’s eyes and a helpless smile fall on her face, remembering her own youth. “Now, that's the farthest thing from the truth. You know, mama is always been so so afraid that something bad may happen to papa or her babies.”

“And papa gets scared a lot too.” Robin said. “You know, being brave doesn't mean you can't get scared. It means you're scared but you can still continue fighting.”

“What if I can't be brave?” He mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes. “I get scared when I talk to people - not like papa or Morgan.”

Olivia gave Robin a look, the message clear in her face. He nodded and stood up, letting mother and son have their talk. He left the room to check on Morgan.

To his surprise, his little girl was already prowling the halls when he was about to go down to her bedroom. Her loud footsteps matching the beating of the wind outside.

“Whoa there!” He exclaimed. Morgan was running down with a purpose, her small body bumping to her dear old dad. He caught her before she fell, carrying her up. “What's got you in a rush, Mor?”

“Papa!” She shouts. “Have you seen big brother? He's gone from his room. Big brother's missing. I think someone took him! We have to find him! We have to!”

“What?”

“I- I saw a shadow out in my bedroom!” Morgan explained hurriedly, not even pausing for a breath. “And then it vanished and I was worries because it might have went to brother's room so I went to check on him but he's not there. I think the monster took him. We have to save him.”

Morgan was on the verge of tears. Robin wondered if this was a normal reaction to not seeing their brother in their bed or if it was child's imagination at play. Still, he patted her on the back and hushed her cries.

“It's okay, Morg, Inigo’s with mama right now.” He told her. “There's no monster outside. It was probably just shadow of tree branches or something, don't worry.”

Morgan was still crying when he walked back inside the master's bedroom. He saw Olivia humming a lullaby to a nearly asleep Inigo at her lap.

When Morgan saw her brother through blurry sight, she gave a shout to him and Inigo jolted up. He was scrambling to his feet at an instant and Morgan had pushed him away, asking to be put down. He complied and watched as brother and sister hurried to hug each other as they blubber incoherent words to each other that only they can understand.

Robin sat next to Olivia and the two watched their children on their bed, hugging each other.

“What happened with Morgan?” Olivia asked him

“She woke up and ‘saw a monster’ outside her bedroom window so she went to look for her brother. When she didn't see him at his bed, she panicked and was running looking for him.” He answered. “What about with Inigo?”

Olivia sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, “He's okay now. But I think you need to talk to him about confidence and all those. He thinks he's weak because he's afraid of people but he doesn't know what to do about it.”

“I'll try to do something.” Robin said, kissing her temple. The two of them watched their children, lulled to sleep by a combination of their tiredness and the wind outside their home.

\---

Olivia let out a sigh. Their family was in the Ylisse palace. She sat with the princess Lissa, Maribelle and queen Sumia as they took their afternoon tea. Any other time she would try to converse with her old friends but her mind was filled with worry at present.

“Now what's with that sigh, darling,” Maribelle asked.

“Is everything okay, Olivia?” Sumia said.

Olivia shook her head and tried to give an encouraging smile. “Everything's okay.” Her friends didn't seem to believe her and her smile fell. She wanted to hide in herself again but knew that those days were over. She was Olivia the Bold as Maribelle had said. And Olivia the Bold had two children looking up to her. “I'm just so worried about Inigo.”

“Is the poor boy sick?” Sumia asked. “I hadn’t seen him since you've arrived earlier.”

The four women looked on below the patio where their children were playing. Owain, Morgan and Cynthia were running around as knights against Brady and Lucina.

“Come to think of it, last I saw him, he was hanging on to Robin.” Lissa mused.

“That's just it.” Olivia sighed. “For some reason, Inigo doesn't want to interact with any other people apart from us. He's afraid, it seems, to do so.”

“Oh, I remember you in our youth.” Lissa laughed. “You were also terribly shy.”

“I was, wasn't I?” Olivia gave a helpless smile.

Maribelle nodded, “Shy and rather afraid of failure, darling. You kept putting yourself down in front of others so they won't do it to you.”

Olivia cringed.

Sumia patted her hand. “Oh, but that was the past. We all grew up plenty since then.”

Before Olivia could say anything else, their attention was caught by the glass door opening and Inigo’s mop of dark hair peeked out.

“Come in, sweetie,” Lissa chirped. “What's up?”

Inigo didn't move for a moment before he ran towards Olivia’s side, completely ignoring the three other ladies in the room.

“What is it, dear?” Olivia brushed his hair out of his eyes. “Where's papa?”

“Papa’s with Lord Chrom.” Inigo mumbled. “I was looking for Morgie. Have you seen her anywhere?”

The sound of Morgan’s laughter rang and Inigo raised his head. However, his face fell when he saw his sister playing with other kids.

“You go play with them, sweetie.” Sumia encouraged.

Inigo shook his head, hugging his mother and hiding his face on her stomach. “I'll stay with mama.”

“You'll stay with us?” Maribelle’s eyebrow rose elegantly. “Well, do you want some cookie then?”

Inigo just shook his head.

Olivia sighed and said to her son, “Come on, dear, there's no need to be shy. It's just Aunt Maribelle and Aunt Lissa and Aunt Sumia, remember? They were in your birthday party last year.”

Inigo didn't say anything.

“Why don't you want to play with them?” It was Lissa who tried. “Your sister is playing right now, I'm sure she'd like her big brother's help.”

“And look, its 3 versus 2. I think Lucina can also use a help.” Sumia said.

Inigo buried himself deeper. 

“Dearest,” Olivia whispered.

Sumia sighed before calling her daughter. Lucina was quick to ran up the stairs to them.

“What is the matter, mother?” Small Lucina said.

“This is Inigo,” Sumia introduced. Inigo hid himself behind Olivia. “Won't you let him join your game?”

Lucina cocked her head before moving closer to Inigo. She took his hand and despite her son wanting to curl in a ball, he didn’t ran away. The little girl gave a grin, one of her tooth missing. “Hi, Inigo, we're playing knights and brigands. Do you want to be a knight or a brigand?”

Inigo’s eyes were wide and it was as if he couldn’t speak. Olivia sighed and almost pulled her son back but Lucina, bright child that she was, tugged him and shouted at her friends about their new playmate.

“Yay! Brother's joining!” Morgan shouted.

“Ah! It's Morgan’s brother!” Owain exclaimed. “Friend, come and join our side in our quest for darkness.”

“No!” Cynthia said. “We're heroes of justice, Owain! Not stupid dark knights.”

“Dark knights aren't stupid!” Owain cried.

Olivia’s attention was only on her son and she saw that despite moving towards his sister, he didn't flinch at Lucina or the other kids’ affectionate gestures.

She gave a sigh of relief and thought that maybe her son only needed more friends apart from his little sister.

\---

Lucina would be the first to say she was shocked when the broken body of old friends were brought back to camp. The last time she'd seen Morgan and Inigo was a year and a half ago - months before their fathers left for that one mission and never came back home.

She had not thought of them in long, to focused with grief of her father's death and her mother's subsequent passing. And there was also how they had to roundup survivors and search for refuge when Plegian army attacked the capitol.

But at present, she remembered that Inigo was barely a year younger than she and Morgan was closer to Cynthia’s age. All of them were so young. They weren't supposed to suffer like this.

“What the--?” Lucina reacted. She watched Ylisstol soldiers bring them inside the camp, bloodied and broken. Morgan and Inigo had always been small but at present it was as if they were miniscule.

“Princess.” One of the soldiers stood in attention.

“Where did you find them?” She asked, following them to the infirmary tent. They separated the siblings, putting Inigo in another area of the tent meant for treating more life threatening injuries.

“They were in the northern forest, princess.” A soldier said. “The two of them were barely hanging on when we got there.”

“What about Lady Olivia?” The answer was a negative and she already knew what happened. She looked down, remembering the sweet and graceful woman who would oftentimes visit the castle with Lord Robin.

Though only 13 years old, Lucina had already been pushed to the responsibility as the next exalt after her father's death and her mother's sacrifice at the palace against Plegian soldiers. She dismissed the soldiers and moved to hurry to where Lady Maribelle and aunt Lissa where healing a bloodied Inigo.

She couldn't match up this broken boy to the shy boy who got tied tongue during their early years or the vivacious boy that complimented females like it was a reflex he grew up as.

“How is he?” She asked.

Aunt Lissa shook her head. “He's in a bad shape. We have no clue how long he and Morgan were fighting for their life but we do know that it definitely took its toll against them.”

Lady Maribelle said, “I need to check up on Morgan.”

“Go.” Aunt Lissa said, staff and attention focused on Inigo.

Lucina was torn between staying here or checking up on Morgan. She was useless either way. She was not blessed in the healing arts.

Just as she decided to leave the tent and search for either Owain or Cynthia to tell them the news, she heard a loud piercing scream come from Morgan’s direction. She was quick to run there.

“Hold her down!” Maribelle was saying.

Morgan's hysterical shouts echoed. “Let me go! Brother! What have you done to him?! Brother! Brother! Where are you brother?”

The small girl was thrashing around, sparks of magic flying around her.

“Calm down, Morgan.” Lucina made her voice to sound clear. “It's all right. You're in an Ylisse camp. You're safe.”

She did not calm.

“Morgan! Morgan, it's me.” She tried again. “It’s Lucina. I'm your friend, remember.”

“No!” The younger girl screamed. “Brother!”

Lucina gripped the girl's hand. “Your brother is safe. He's safe and so are you.”

She can feel warm healing magic around her. Maribelle was healing and sedating the wild girl. Lucina continued her calming hushes.

“Come on, Morgan. It's okay.” She said. “I'm Lucina. It's Cynthia’s big sister.”

Morgan was calming down. Her screams were now just sobbing. “L-Lucina?”

“That's right!” She brightened, gripping her hand tighter. “Calm down, Morgan. Breathe.”

“Lucina, my brother, Lucina,” Morgan was blindly reaching out her other hand, trying to feel her brother's hand. “Have you seen my brother? I need to save my brother!”

Lucina tried to calm her down. This little girl who was scared and reaching out for her older brother and who reminded her of her own little sister. She looked down sadly.

They were so small. All of them were. They weren't supposed to carry weapons and raise them against enemies. They were supposed to be living safely out of harm's way. Lucina decided she would protect them - just like her father would have done.

\---

Owain knew two different sides of Inigo. One was the confident casanova that could hack of enemy Risen’s head off with smirk, and the other was the doting older brother of his best friend that would glare at Owain for taking too much of her time.

Tonight, he felt like he could only shadow of the Inigo he grew up with in the man running around camp with a worried expression on his face.

“Have any of you seen Morgan anywhere?” Inigo asked anyone he could see.

“Isn't she on patrol duty?” Laurent replied.

“No! Her duty hasn't even started yet.”

“Have you checked your tent? Maybe she's resting?” Cynthia piped up.

“She's not there. I woke up and she was gone.” Inigo was starting to have a look in his eyes - it reminded him that he and Morgan did not have the healthiest relationship out of all of them. Although to be honest, none of them were one might call emotionally healthy.

Owain stood up from his seat, “Fear not, Inigo, I shall traverse the darkness to search for our dear friend Morgan.”

Inigo and he may not see eye-to-eye in a lot of subjects, including Inigo’s over attachment to his sister, but they were survivors of this apocalyptic war. No one would be left behind.

“Who were on patrol duty and camp duty last night?” Cynthia asked, hands on her hips.

“Gerome and I were watching over the camp.” Laurent said. “Neither of us saw her leave.”

“Hark! What about those who patrolled the area?” Owain asked.

Cynthia shook her head. “No. I was circling the area since last night. I hadn't seen her leave or even come out from her sleep.”

“Maybe you missed her!” Inigo screamed, frustrated.

“Do not shout at my cousin, Inigo.” Owain glared. “You are restless and antsy about your sister but that does not give you any right to raise your voice to my cousin.”

“Well--” 

“Can we all just calm down!” Cynthia said. “All of us will search the area for Morgan. She probably sleepwalked and is sleeping in the forest floor at the moment.” 

Inigo was restlessly pacing. “Darn it, Morgan, where are you now. We're just about to leave.”

Their group started checking the area, calling for her name but they were fruitless search. Owain was worried about Inigo, who seemed to regress back to the anxious bitten 11 years old they first met.

Hours later, Lucina arrived back in camp, Falchion at her side and the mask that Gerome gave her on her hand. She was surprised to see their camp at a flurry.

“What is going on here?” She asked.

Before Owain can say anything, Inigo ran up to her. “Have you seen my sister?”

“Morgan? No.” She shook her head. “She's gone? But the portal's about to open soon. We have to leave for the past anytime now.”

“I'm not leaving without my sister.” Inigo said firmly.

“You'll stay in this godforsaken barren land filled with risen than save our future?” Lucina barked out, fury and hurt in her eyes.

Their group was starting to converge back together. Owain saw his cousin Cynthia with tears in her eyes as she shook her head and silently answered that none of them found Morgan.

“I am not leaving without my sister.” Inigo thundered.

“We are not leaving you behind.” Lucina screamed. “We made a promise. We'll save the future.”

“What is a future without my sister!” He screamed back.

“Morgan might have backed out.” Laurent reasoned.

“My sister wouldn't.” He gripped his sword tighter. “I'm going to look for her.”

Lucina frowned. “The portal is about to open now. We need to go to the temple.”

Owain flinched at the betrayed and angry look in Inigo’s eyes. He wanted to search for Morgan too. He did. She is his best friend. But they have lost so many in the decade they have been fighting to survive. This was the only way to ensure this future never happen.

“I'm sorry, Inigo, I cannot allow you to kill yourself by going in Risen area alone.” Lucina said. “But your sister would've wanted you to be safe.”

“Let me go, Lucina.”

“You can hate me all you want for this, Inigo, but at least you'll be alive to do so.”

Owain watched his cousin and Inigo argue. The rest of the survivors, the rest of them children could only look on as their leader and one of their strongest unit argue against the course of action. He hoped Inigo made the right choice. They have lost so much already. If Morgan was lost to them now, they couldn't afford to lose another one.

\---

The children lost in time had all met up now. They were finally complete. Yet it was clear how there was a hole in their group. Whenever they sat together, there would be an empty space beside Inigo. When Owain and Cynthia would talk about their brands of justice, they would look at their side and see only empty space. Frankly, Lissa was worried about the kids.

Well, they couldn't possibly be called ‘kids’ since even her future son was older than she was now.

Days later, she figured out what the empty space was for. Her brother would ride back to camp with a snoozing pink haired girl. Everyone was shocked but Chrom tried to rationalize his decision of bringing the girl back to camp. And when she woke up and brightened at the sight of Robin.

“Father!” The girl cried out, stumbling off of the steed and jumping into his arms.

“Father?” They chorused.

Lissa saw Olivia’s shock and even the question in her eyes.  _ Why did their son not tell them he has a sister? _

The girl, they learned her name was Morgan, was apparently an amnesiac as well. All she could remember was her name and her father. She didn't know either Olivia or her brother.

Lucina, when she snapped out of her shock, explained that they didn't know what happened with Morgan. She was gone when they travelled back in time and they didn't know she travelled back with them. Owain and Cynthia seemed to be near tears when face-to-face with a friend who didn't remember them.

Lissa felt sympathy for the newly found mother who already seemed fond of the girl and the brother who hadn't seen his sister yet. If her friends were near tears then her family must be brokenhearted 

She checked over the girl before giving her a clean bill of health. As soon as she was free, she was quick to latch back to Robin's side. Olivia was trying to converse with the girl. They certainly looked the part of a family despite the closeness of age between the girl and her parents. Morgan had Olivia’s soft features and color but her eyes and grin was all Robin’s.

“Ah! I have a brother?” Morgan cock her head.

Everyone present stopped in their track. Her future son and future nieces shared a look of horror. Olivia looked near tears. Robin himself had his lips pursed, forcing himself not to say anything. Lissa herself didn’t know what to do. It was as if the aura in the room was thick with mixtures of happy and sad emotions.

“That’s right.” Chrom said. She wanted to tell her brother to zip. She has no clue if he was being obtuse on purpose or not. “His name is Inigo. Your presence caught us by surprise since none of the others told us he had any sister.”

“We - we promised not to say anything about Morgan, especially around Inigo.” Cynthia muttered, picking invisible lints on her skirt. “He - he wasn’t in a good place when Morgie disappeared.”

Chrom’s smile faltered, likely remembering his own experience with a sibling’s loss. “Then this will certainly be a happy news for him.”

“Where is he now?” Morgan quipped, eyes bright. “I wanna see him. Have you seen him? Have I seen him? Was he there during my return? Where is he? I wanna see hiiiiim.”

“Morgie.” Cynthia murmured under her breath, only heard by her and those near her. She looked near tears. “I missed you so much, Morgie.”

She saw Owain move in front of Cynthia, putting on a braver face.

“I’ll check up on the soldiers - maybe Inigo has returned.” Lissa volunteered, a strained smile on her face.

She left the tent with a heavy heart. She looked back to see Morgan animated in her way of speaking and her parents watching her with fond eyes. She walked towards the mess hall to see if the other children were there to ask if they’ve heard the news. They didn’t. She asked if they wanted to see Morgan but they all evaded her question. She left the mess hall to walk towards the the camp’s easter entrance. That was where she saw Robin and Olivia’s son - the confident young man who flirted his way through village after village - ran as if the devil was on his heels. He was frantic and he didn't at all seem the suave young man they'd been living with.

“Whoa!” She gave a yelp when Inigo ran to her and grab her by the shoulder.

“Is it true?” Inigo asked, a hysteric edge in his tone. “Is it -- ? Have you seen her? Is she real? Is my sister here?”

“Yes.” She said. “Yes, Morgan's here. She's with your mother and father.”

“She's here.” Inigo’s voice was soft. “Are you...? Have you seen her? How does she look? I heard Lucina vouched for her but… but how is she? Has she… was she eating well? Sleeping well? Was she hurt? Did she say what happened to her?”

Lissa’s heart broke for this young man. It was clear that his sister was his life and she wondered if he mourned her when they travelled back in time. She knew what it felt like to lose a lifeline - to lose a sibling. And to hear news of their survival was a miracle to be true.

“She's fine.” Lissa assured. “A little banged and yeah, she's lighter than what her weight should be given her height, but she's hale and healthy.”

Inigo sighed in relief, almost falling to his knees. “Thank Naga.” He sobbed. “Thank Naga.” He looked up at her, shakily saying, “I need to see her.”

Lissa felt like a horrible person but she needed to get him prepared before he saw his sister. “There is something else,” she got his attention. “Morgan has amnesia.”

“What?” Inigo stared, tears drying.

“She can't remember anything other than your father. She doesn't even remember Olivia.” Lissa explained.

“T-t-that's…” Inigo choked.

“I'm sorry.” Lissa said. “But you needed to know before you see her.”

Inigo sniffled. “That's all right. She doesn't… my sister doesn't remember me. That's all right, so long as she's safe. It doesn't matter.”

Lissa felt her own eyes stinging with tears. It was difficult to see someone they've associated with confidence and strength break down. She helped him up, and despite the fact that he was taller than her, she felt like she needed to protect this boy who hunched on himself.

\---

Robin had met his future children almost a year ago. Morgan’s amnesia and Inigo’s grief awakened something in him. He questioned if he had anyone like Inigo when  _ he  _ had his amnesia. A part of him wanted to know but the other didn’t want to. He didn’t know who to listen to.

“Robin.” Chrom called out. “Is everything all right?”

He gave a smile, “Of course. It’s just this war against Valm - it’s taking a toll in me.”

Chrom laid a hand on his shoulder. “Rest for now, friend.” He said. “We all need it. Especially since we’ll be marching to Valm in two day’s time.”

Robin saw the line on Chrom’s face. He knew that the exalt didn’t want to go to war, not again and not this soon. Sumia had given birth to the baby Cynthia a few weeks ago and would have to remain in the palace. Lissa was insistent that she go to battle with them and not even her husband or her brother or her future son managed to dissuade her. The others were ready for battle, lines of age on their face despite the fact that the oldest amongst the Shepherds was but 29 years old.

“I think I should be the one saying it to you.” Robin said. “Spend time with your wife and daughter, Chrom.”

“Will do.” He replied.

The two of them separated, him going to the west wing where the barracks were and the exalt going the opposite way to where his family were.

Robin could hear the sound of laughters and festivities from the barracks even though he was still far. A smile made its way to his face, knowing how those people - his friends - can make any sad moments happy just by being together. He opened the door and was bombarded with the sight of his son dancing on top of a table. The other Shepherds who were present watched him, laughing and encouraging him.

“What is going on here?” He asked.

He looked around. Neither his wife nor his daughter were present. He can see Lucina, the older Lucina, face planted on a table with a mug of ale. Gaius was at the corner, tapping the table to provide music. Sully and Virion, drunk, sang out-of-tune incoherent words.

“Papa!” His eyes widened when he saw Inigo pirouette and stumbled out of the table. He ran forward and tried to save his son from a concussion but it was useless. The boy had caught himself and landed on his feet. There was applause from the drunk audience.

“How many have you lot drank?” He asked.

“A hella lot.” Anna was grinning behind her own mug.

“So very hella.” Sully snorted.

Robin tsked at them and moved to help his son stand up.

“Papa!” Inigo said, and wasn’t that the clear sign his son was drunk? He called him a formal ‘father’ and would often jest around with him yet still kept a distance - not like how he was with his mother and sister. “Have you seen my Morgan, Papa?”

“What do you mean? Isn’t she with your mother?” Robin’s eyes narrowed and tried to look for someone not drunk. “Where’s Morgan?”

“No, no, no, no.” Inigo shook his head. “Morgan’s not gone. Thank Naga. If she was, I’d probably burn this camp and leave to search for her.”

Robin tried to ignore that.

“I’m saying - have you  _ seen  _ Morgan?” Inigo enunciated clearly, his hands moving around. “Like really, really seen her?”

“I have.” Robin responded, trying to drag his son out of the barracks and to his room. “Now, stop dragging me down. It’s time for bed.”

“No, I don’t think you have. Like, this Morgan is so adorable. She laughs so cutely, you know. And yesterday, she went with me to town and she ran around and ate pastries like we don’t even feed her. She stuffed her mouth full, it was so cute.” Inigo was rambling. “But you know, my Morgan’s not like that. She laughs a lot but it’s not as beautiful as this Morgan’s. My Morgan laughs like she wants to cry or because someone has to. It’s not very pretty. And Morgan doesn’t eat much - she’s afraid she’ll hurt the rations if she does. I want to give my Morgan the world.”

“Inigo,” Robin looked down at his son, seeing the glazed look on his eyes.

“My Morgan’s gone.” He muttered. “This Morgan isn’t my Morgan. Not my sister.”

“Son, that’s not true.” Robin said.

“I’m a bad person, papa,” Inigo sniffled. “I want my Morgan even though she’s sad and broken. My Morgan… we’re all we have left. No one else.”

“That’s not true.” Robin said. “You have me, your mother, Lucina, Owain, all your friends.”

Inigo paused before nodding. “Well, yeah, but you’ll all leave soon or later. Morgan won’t. Because we promised that we never would.” Then the young man started sobbing. “We promised but she still left. If she told me where she was going, if she asked me, I would’ve gone with her. Why did you leave me, Morgan? Why?”

Robin looked at her son before pulling him in an embrace, letting the voice cry out. It seemed like the lightness brought by the Shepherds was gone. All that was left was the cold night air and the truths that his son’s loosened tongue gave.

“Have you seen my Morgan, papa?” Inigo murmured, eyes closed.

“No, son, but this Morgan is also yours. She may be different but she’ll always be your little sister.” He said.

“Mhm, my sister.” Inigo muttered.”Don’t leave me again, my sister.”

\---

Lucina was in the courtyard practicing her sword swing with a dummy when Morgan arrived. Like a hurricane, the young girl was screaming in a flurry, getting the attention of everyone. She would’ve rolled her eyes and told her to zip it but her barbed words got stuck in her throat when she saw the young girl’s eyes.

Vulnerable was not a word that anyone would use to describe Morgan. Not their Morgan from the apocalyptic future or this Morgan with the luck to forget all the horrors of their world. But at present, that was all she could use to describe the crying girl.

“Have you seen my brother anywhere?” Morgan let out quickly, foregoing any small talks.

“What?” Lucina’s brows furrowed. “Um, no. He left Ylisstol last week. None of us have received letters or anything from him.”

“No, no, no,” Morgan muttered, falling down to a crouch as she sobbed out. “He has to be here. He has to be.”

“Whoa! Morgan, what’s going on? What happened?” Lucina asked.

“Brother’s gone.” Her words were odd. Usually, this Morgan would only use the word brother to refer to Inigo when she wanted something or she’d done something. Referring to Inigo as brother was something that their Morgan, broken by time and with an unhealthy codependency to her brother, would do.

“Morgan, I can’t understand you.” She said. “Stand up now. We’ll talk this over with father.”

“No, Lucina, he’s gone.” Morgan gave her a letter. It was crumpled on the side and there were marks of tears.

Lucina tried to read it and when she deciphered it, her eyes went wide. “Is this real?”

“I assume so.” Morgan said. “Dame Cordelia said she hadn’t seen Severa in a week now. The same with either of Owain’s parents.”

“Stand up, Morgan, we need to tell father about this.” Lucina urged, pulling the girl up.

Morgan was sniffling, wiping her tears with the sleeves of her tactician’s coat. Lucina looked at the girl and then at the letter in her hand. It was short but the message was clear - it was a goodbye letter from Inigo to his sister, telling her that he, Owain and Severa were called to action to save another world.

Lucina had no words to say to the girl. It was if she was back in their past timeline when Morgan vanished and she had to force Inigo to go back in time without Morgan. He had the same lost look in his eyes. The difference was that Inigo had fire and anger in him that pushed him to try and find his lost sister. This Morgan looked as if her whole world crashed down and she had no idea what was happening.

\---

“Hi, have you seen anyone who looks like my brother?

\---

“ I’m looking for my brother, have you seen anyone who looks like him?”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have pushed codependebt siblings too much to the point of OOC. Its just... their supports are all the same. We need a personality as more than shy and flirty or trolly and dorky


End file.
